A Snowflake in the Wind (Sequel Up!)
by ZingyHall
Summary: Khione, also called Khione of the North Wind, possesses extraordinary ice magic, and is said to have an heart of ice. She lives in an ice castle on the mountainside, with no one but a few creatures as companions. What happens when her path crosses with Fairy Tail as they are sent to destroy her and her home? Will they find a way to melt her heart or will they leave her heartbroken?
1. Khione

"Mommy?" a young girl was heard crying. As the cold winter wind blew harder against her small figure, she pulled her coat tighter. "Mommy? Where are you? MOMMY?" Tears spilled out of her eyes, freezing before they could touch the ground. "MOMMMYYYY!"

*THUMP*

The young girl turned towards the direction of the footsteps. "Mommy? Is that-" she stopped, as her eyes widened, for, it was not her mom the footsteps belonged to, but to a magnificent blue creature, with scales that shone like diamonds.

"What are you doing out here, little one?" the creature asked in a gentle female voice. The young girl sniffled.

"i can't find my mommy," she answered. The creature closed its eyes in thoughts, casting its magic throughout the terrain. After a moment of silence, it opened its eyes once again.

"Your mother is dead," it told the young girl, the young girl stared at her in disbelief, "go on home before you die too."

"NO!" the young girl screamed, and the storm swirled faster around her, "Mommy is not dead! NO! NO! NO!" The creature sighed, and, with a sweep of its wings, cleared the storm away, revealing the dead figure of the child's mother. The young girl stared in shock. "No…" she whispered, dropping down next to her mom, "wake up Mommy! Wake up!"

"She's dead," the creature stated, "now, go on home." The child shook her head.

"I have no home,." The creature stared at the young girl with eyes full pity. "Don't look at me like that," the child whispered, surprising the creature.

"What?"

"I don't want your pity," and the young girl turned to face the creature, her eyes flashing. The creature gasped as her eyes met the startling icy blue.

"Child…" the creature said, "come with me. I will teach you magic."

* * *

"Bye Glacia," the young girl whispered as she set down the snow covered mountainside. Once again, the young girl was without a mother, nothing had changed.

As she drew closer to a nearby town, behind her, she heard the sound of laughter and quickly hid behind a nearby outcrop. To her surprise, two boys and a short haired woman appeared, running up the mountain, but, the strange thing was, they were half-naked. Her eyes widened in surprise. What do they think they're doing?

"Come on Gray!" the woman called to a dark haired boy in the back.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back, and sped up to catch up with the group.

The young girl turned away, her eyes filled with sadness. The two boys were so lucky to have someone who cared about them like that woman. She knew that Glacia still loved her, but, she also knew that she might never see her again. From an early age, the girl learned that the world was not fair.

* * *

"How's it going Snowflake?" one of the men in the bar asked.

"I told you not to call me that," the said girl retorted, fully aware that the man was not really concerned for her well being. In a place like this, with ancient walls, leaky ceilings, dim lighting, and filled with the scent of alcohol, people were never as nice as they would like you to believe. She turned her back to the man and faced the wooden counter, ignoring him.

"Whatever," the man said, and returned to his drink.

"The usual miss?" the bartender asked, and the girl nodded and leaned back in her seat as she waited.

"I been hearin' stories 'bout you," the man from earlier remarked. The girl looked over at him.

"Really?" she said, curiosity getting the better of her. He nodded.

"White hair, blue eyes, and heart as cold as ice, it's you alright," he said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap," she said, "what are they saying about me."

"Sayin' you be some kind of superhuman snow goddess. They call you Khione of the North Wind or somein' like that."

"Khione of the North Wind," the girl said, rolling the words over her tongue, "I like it."

* * *

"Your….. uh…. ice miss," the waitress said, handing Khione a cup of flavored ice and shivered, feeling the cold air that accompanied Khione everywhere. To the horror of the waitress, Khione started devouring the ice, her canines crushing it to bits.

"Thanks," she said, the waitress still in shock.

"Uh…. no problem miss," the waitress stuttered, and ran away, giving nervous backward glances to Khione.

"Why'd you come 'ere?" Khione turned.

"What do you mean?"

"I know there has to be some other reason that you came. You rarely leave your kingdom. Spit it out already girlie, whaddya want?" Khione sighed, allowing him an answer.

"Fine," she said, "I heard rumors that some Fairy Tail idiots from down South are coming to visit. Know anything?" The man thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Hmm…. I might know something about that. Fairy Tail mages? Ahh… yes, Beckett payed them." Khione's eyes widened, an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach, the air around her becoming chilly.

"Beckett?" He was well known in the area as an arrogant, rich businessman. The man nodded. "What does he want?"

"Simply put, he wants you out. He wants your place to expand his business or somein' like that."

"What's going to happen to my friends?" she demanded. The man shrugged.

"In Beckett's books, your friends aren't worth thinking of." Khione's eyes flashed, How dare he? The man saw the look her in her eye, and shivered. "Hey girlie, you oka-?" but, she had already left, storming out with a cold breeze following her. He shook his head. "Never min' then."

* * *

I'm going to have to pay that son of a bi- a visit, Khione thought as she stormed towards Beckett's mansion. Literally stormed, a blizzard swirled around her as passersbys stared at her. She ignored the looks and trudged onwards, her mind set on only one thing.

After a minute or so, she arrived in front of Beckett's door. She considered knocking, but decided she wasn't in the mood so she shoved it open.

"BECKETT!" she yelled as she stormed into his office and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Well hello Khione," Beckett said, unphased, "we were just talking about you."

It was then that Khione noticed that there were other people in the room. Two boys, four girls, and a blue cat stood at the side. Khione slowly loosened her grip on Beckett and he sat back in his seat.

"You're the one they call Khione of the North Wind?" a blonde girl asked. Khione turned to her, and noticed an unfamiliar guild mark on each of them. This must be them.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Khione demanded. A pink haired boy charged at her.

"What's your problem?!" he yelled as his fist burst into flames. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Khione smirked, a Fire Dragon Slayer huh? She put her hand out and caught his fist. "Huh?" Natsu said, confused, then he leapt back. "Cold! Cold! Cold!" he exclaimed, frantically breathing on his hand.

Khione ignore him and glared at Beckett. "How dare you!" she hissed, "I won't let you harm my friends!" Beckett rolled his eyes.

"What friends?" he replied, "They're not even human. Besides, I don't need your cooperation," and he gestured to the Fairy Tail mages. "I'll admit you're strong Khione, but you're not that strong."

"When it comes to protecting my friends," the girl said, "I will always win." and she stormed out the door, leaving behind a swirl snow. Beckett sighed.

"What a troublesome girl."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The Ice Dragon Slayer

**CLARIFICATIONS:**

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

-This is isn't a crossover, but Khione was inspired, not based off of, Elsa

The 6 Fairy Tail Mages mentioned:

-Natsu

-Gray

-Erza

-Lucy

-Wendy

-Rose: OC From My Holy Trilogy Series- You don't need to know about her, but please check out my Holy Trilogy Series is you have time

**A/N:**

So… what do you think of my new OC? ^_^  
Pretty cool (not trying to be punny at all XD) huh?

Tell me what you think below!

If you want to know when my next update is, please follow this story

Thanks for readin~


	2. The Ice Dragon Slayer

Who the hell does that man think he is? Khione fumed as she stormed up the mountainside to her home., angry thoughts swirling around in her head. The wind, as it did whenever her emotions got the better of her, whipped around her, forming a mini blizzard.

When the majestic castle that was her home sparkled into view, however, she felt a strange sense of calm settle over her. She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face.

"I'm home!" Khione called as she walked through the crystal-like door.

The entrance opened up to a giant domed ceiling with a sparkling ice chandelier hanging from it. A grand staircase across the room led to the top row of this majestic castle.

"Khione!" Khione turned as a small purple ball flew into her arms. She laughed, a tinkling sound that filled the halls as the purple ball revealed itself to be a purple exceed.

"Good to see you too Holly" Khione said, ruffling the tiny cat's fur. Holly stared at her with big round eyes.

"Khione!" was heard as tiny winged creatures flew in from the stairs.

"Khione's back!" a rumbling sound came from the right, as a herd of snowy elephants trampled in.

"We missed you!" a small polar bear ran in and tackled Khione

"Calm down guys!" Khione laughed, "I was only gone for a week!"

"But we missed you!" Holly complained.

"So what did you find out?" Khione's expression turned serious.

"I have bad news," she said, and took a deep breath, "Beckett still wants to destroy our home and he hired a bunch of mages from the South this time."

"What?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

"They can't just do that!"

"Don't worry guys," Khione assured, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." All the creatures gathered around her and gave her a hug.

"Khione's the strongest mage in the North!"

"Yeah! Those Southerners don't have a chance!" Khione smiled, I won't let anything happen to them… I'd rather die.

* * *

"Hey Natsu," Gray said, as they walked back to their hotel.

"What?" Natsu said, turning to face Gray.

"What kind of mage do you think that girl is? You said something about cold didn't you?"

"Why? You think she's an ice mage too Gray?" Lucy said. Gray nodded. Natsu thought for a moment.

"I don't know," he said., "her magic's different from yours, but kind of familiar, I don't know how to explain it."

"Interesting," Rose remarked, a thoughtful expression on her face. Erza caught her expression.

"You know don't you?" she said, Rose turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You know what magic she uses?"

"I don't know," Rose answered, "but I can guess."

"What do you think Rose-san?" Wendy asked. Rose smiled.

"Not telling, we'll all see for sure when we go over there tomorrow."

* * *

Khione bit her nails nervously. When are those idiots coming? Holly broke off an icicle and used it as a telescope.

"Khione look!" Khione peered through the icicle and gasped. From the horizon, she could see a bright light emerging. "The sun?" Holly stared at the light, enamored.

"Is that what the sun looks like Khione? I've never seen it before." Khione shook her head.

"I don't know, I've never seen it either."

"Look closer," a winter fairy said, "it's a human." Khione squinted, and to her astonishment, saw that, in the middle of the strange light, was one of the girls she had seen yesterday from Fairy Tail.

"Whoa, beautiful!" Holly exclaimed. Though the girl was the enemy, Khione couldn't help but agree. Golden wings sprouted from the girl's back, a golden armor made out of light? covered her body, and slight halo was seen above her head. I guess it's time.

"Remember guys, stay in here, okay?" Khione said, "Don't come out, no matter what." The creatures nodded. Khione smiled. "I'll be right back, don't worry!" and created jumped out the window, created a ice slide that she slid down.

"Good luck!"

"Be safe!" Holly stared after her with worried eyes.

* * *

"There is she is!" Wendy pointed, and the others followed her gaze. On the crest of the hill, the girl from earlier stood.

"Let's do this!" Natsu said.

"1 million jewel, here we come!" Lucy exclaimed, and the Fairy Tail mages charge.d.

"ANGEL's BREATH!"

"SKY DRAGON'S-"

"FIRE DRAGON'S-"

"ROAR!" A combination of the three's breath attacks made their way towards the girl. As the attack found it's target, there was a big explosion.

"Nice one" Lucy cheered.

"Yeah, there's no way she could've survived that," Gray said confidently. As the smoke cleared, the mages could not believe their eyes. Where the girl had been, now stood a sparkling ice shield.

"She is an ice mage," Gray breathed. Rose smirked.

"Oh, she's not just any ice mage."

"Huh?" Rose gave a nudge in the direction of the girl.

"ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!" The mages jumped back as a powerful, icy breath attack made its way towards them.

"An Ice Dragon Slayer?!"

* * *

Khione stared at the mages just in front of her, well, I guess the "secret" is out now… These mages are a lot stronger than a thought, especially that Angel girl, what is the hell is she? She jumped down the mountainside, not letting them get any closer to the castle.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled, and the Fairy Tail mages shivered as the temperature dropped another 10 degrees. "ICE DRAGON'S TEETH!" she screamed, sharp daggers of ice making their way towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"ICE-MAKE SHIELD!" a dark haired boy stepped in front and a ice shield much like her own appeared and caught the daggers. Khione's eyes widened, another ice mage? He's just like that boy…

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" a red-haired girl yelled, now in some strange armor. Khione quickly put up her own shield as dozens of swords were aimed straight at her.

"I'll take the girl!" the dark-haired boy yelled to his friends, "You guys go to the castle." Khione's eyes widened, NO! NO! NO! She felt a tug in her gut as, suddenly, a powerful gust of wind pushed them back.

* * *

"What is this?!" Lucy wondered, hands crossed in front of her, attempting to protect herself against the wind.

"This dragon-slayer… is… strong…" Erza panted.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" with powerful slashes of air, Wendy pushed back against the wind.

"HEAVENLY RAINSTORM!" Khione's eyes widened as the spears of light fell from the sky, arcing towards her. What magic is this? She narrowed her eyes.

"Ice Dragon's Shield!" she winced as each of the spears made impact. Then she froze.

"Nice job kids!" Beckett's voice echoed up the mountainside.

* * *

Beckett? What is he doing here? Khione's eyes widened in horror as, behind the Fairy Tail mages, Beckett and an army of mages that she had previously defeated appeared. There's too many,,,,

"That's right you she-devil!" Beckett spat, "You have no chance! Give up it up already!"

"Over my dead body," Khione muttered, and took up a stance that looked similar to a familiar one.

"No way…" Gray breathed.

* * *

"ICED SHIELD!"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Iced Shield

**CLARIFICATIONS:**

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

-Yes, Khione's an Ice Dragon Slayer ^_^

-No, Iced Shield is not the same as Iced Shell (Don't worry- She's not dead)

**A/N:**

Khione the Ice Dragon Slayer O.o

and she casted Iced Shield O_O

What could it be?

Also, how did you like Rose's feature? (To all my Holy Trilogy buddies)

I've decided that I'm going to try to update at least twice a week (key word try)

Tell me what you think below!

If you want to know when my next update is, please follow this story

Thanks for readin~


	3. Iced Shield

"KHIONE NO!" Holly and the rest of the creatures on the mountain yelled, as a thick plating of ice began to form a shielded wall around the castle.

As if she had heard them, Khione turned around to give them one last fleeting smile before, to their dismay, she fell to the ground, unmoving.

Holly made up her mind. Before the wall was complete, she took off from the castle balcony and flew through a rapidly shrinking hole in the wall as the other creatures looked worriedly after her. Nobody noticed the small winged Exceed as she flew behind a nearby outcrop.

* * *

"Hey! Girl! Wake up! We're not done yet! Come one!" Natsu jabbed the fallen girl.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted at him, "Are you an idiot or what?!"

"Shut up ice princess! Besides, she's the enemy!" Gray rolled his eyes in frustration. Erza walked up to the ice wall and gave an experimental tap.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Nothing, not even a dent. "Hmmmm…." Natsu stepped up.

"Let me try this! Only fire can beat ice!" I'm all fired up now! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"It's just like Iced Shell…." Gray breathed, "how is she not dead?"

"Her magic energy is gone.," Rose commented, "that might explain it." Lucy turned to look at her.

"So you're saying, instead of sealing away her life for in the ice, she sealed her magic away?" Lucy asked. Rose nodded.

"It would seem so."

Gray stared at the girl lying on the ground, How can a person who cares so much about their friends be that bad?

"Umm… is something wrong Gray-san?" Wendy asked, waving her hand in front of Gray. He jumped.

"Oh… no, I was just thinking. she can't really be that ba-" but he was interrupted by a pounding sound..

Beckett's mages were desperately throwing magic of all kinds at the wall, but with no avail.

"How do you break this damn thing?!" Beckett exclaimed in frustration, giving the wall a hard kick, but ending up hurting himself instead. He turned to the Fairy Tail mages. "Do you know?" Erza thought about it.

"Since she was the one who cast the spell, it would make sense that she is the only one who can break it." Rose nodded.

"I guess that means I'll have to take her with me then," he gave a disgusted glance at the girl on the ground, and motioned one of his men to carry her. However, upon contact with the girl's skin, the man immediately dropped her. Gray stepped forward.

"Here, I'll do it," he said, holding out his arms, "the cold doesn't bother me." After Beckett gave a nod of approval,, the man hurriedly dumped the girl into Gray's arms.

"Ohhhhh you liiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee her!" Happy teased. Gray gave Happy a death glare.

"What are you talking about cat?!"

"Hmmm…. I could see that happening, I wonder what Juvia would do, though," Rose commented. A horrified Gray imagined what Juvia would do when she found out about this girl. Rose laughed at the expression on his face.

* * *

Khione woke up in an unfamiliar place. The first thing that Khione noticed was the heat. It was suffocating. For an ice mage such as her, especially an ice dragon slayer, heat such as this was unbearable. I… need… fresh air… Khione dragged herself to the door, only to realize that there wasn't one, the only thing besides gray metal walls was a single is this place? Where am I?

"Ahhh…. I see you've woken up," Khione gave a start as Beckett's voice echoed through the metal box.

"Beckett!" Khone pressed her face to the window, "Let me out!" she made a feeble attempt to pound against the window.

"I don't think so," he sneered," it's fun to watch you suffer. Besides, I still need you to take down that damn wall you but around that castle of yours." Khione sighed with relief, the spell had worked. Then her eyes hardened.

"Never," she said, "I told you before. I won't let you hurt them. I'd rather die." Rather than getting mad at her. To her surprise, a smirk spread across his face.

"We'll see…"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Khione screamed as Beckett increased the heat even more.

"How about now? Still insistent on protecting those friends of yours. Give it up already!," he yelled. Khione glared at him through the window. Beckett frowned.

"NEVE- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Khione's body felt as if it was on fire. Suddenly, the temperature dropped back to what it was before, and Khione dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"That's enough for today," Beckett said, leaving the room. A tear trickled down Khione's face. I can't… give up.

* * *

"Give it up already!" Beckett yelled for what seemed like the millionth time. Khione squeezed her eyes in pain.

"NO! AHHHHH!" Beckett pushed the heat up even further.

"STOP!" a familiar voice cried. Khione tried to see who it was, but the heat was too much and everything went black.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** A Frozen Heart

**CLARIFICATIONS:**

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

-Iced Shield seals the caster's magic instead of their life force

-Holly does escape… we'll see more about that later

**A/N:**

Dun Dun Dun…

CLIFFHANGER O-O

Sorry about that and sorry the chapter was kinda dramatic…

Hope you liked it though!

Beckett is evilllll~

Tell me what you think below!

If you want to know when my next update is, please follow this story

Thanks for readin~


	4. A Frozen Heart

Khione slowly opened her eyes, her surrounding blurring into view. Though the gray metal walls of the cage Beckett had put her in were gone, her new surroundings were just as unfamiliar. _Where… am I? _It was then that she saw a certain purple Exceed.

"KHIONE!" Holly shrieked and gave her a flying hug. Khione hugged her back, distracted.

"Nice to see you too Holly. Where am I? Did you save me Holly?" Holly shook her tiny head.

"Not me, them," and Khione noticed that they was not alone. Her eyes flashed a stormy blue as she saw the Fairy Tail mages against the side of the room.

"What are _they _doing here? she hissed, and stood up, only to feel a jarring pain all over her body.

"You mustn't do that Ice-san!" a young girl with blue hair who Khione remembered to be the Sky Dragon Slayer rushed over.

"I don't need your help," Khione said backing away from the young girl. She turned to the Fairy Tail mages. "What are you doing here? Why did you help me?" It was the Angel girl that replied.

"It was because of your Exceed."

* * *

_FLASHBACK…._

Holly panted as she flew above the grey topped buildings, searching for the right one. She knew that it was terribly stupid of Khione to cast Iced Shield and that it meant she would be defenseless against Beckett. Who knew what Beckett was doing to try to get her to break the spell._There it is! _she thought triumphantly as she spotted the dark-haired girl from earlier leaning on a balcony. She descended downwards in a spiral and landed on the railing, the girl seemed to not notice.

"Ummm…. excuse me," Holly tried to get the girl's attention. The girl jumped, and noticed the purple Exceed.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "Do I know you?" Holly shook her head.

"I'm Khione's Exceed, Holly," she explained. The girl nodded in understanding.

"Nice to meet you Holly, I'm Rose. Are you here about your friend then?" Holly nodded. Rose sighed, _I knew this was going to be complicated, _she thought, and motioned for Holly to come inside with her.

* * *

"So you're saying that you want us to _help _her?!" Natsu asked, incredulous.

"She tried to kill us!" Happy added. Holly hurried defended her friend.

"Khione-kun isn't a bad person, I promise!"

"If what Holly says is true, Khione isn't as bad as Beckett says." Holly nodded.

"Besides, we _were _trying to destroy her home," Rose added. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Natsu muttered.

* * *

"Well thanks, I suppose," Khione muttered, not meeting their eyes.

"Are you going to go break the spell now?" Rose asked. Khione nodded and began walking towards the door.

"We'll come with you!" Khione's hand froze on the door handle.

"No!" Khione said, startling everyone in the room as the temperature dropped. "Look, I'm glad you guys helped me out and all, but I don't need your help. I work better alone."

"You can't stop us," Natsu said, Khione sighed, and nervously fingering a blue and silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Just don't get in my way." Lucy noticed the action.

"Nice bracelet," she commented. Khione looked down at it, the only thing she had left of Glacia.

"You don't have to be so nice," and walked out the door.

"Geez, what's that girl's problem?" Lucy whispered to Rose, "She's as cold as… well, ice." Rose just shrugged, as she stared after Khione, her eyes thoughtful.

* * *

Khione smiled as she approached the ice wall, seeing the faces of her friends pressed against the ice, their tiny noses making foggy imprints on the ice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, placing her palms on the ice. Everyone watched in amazement as, bit by bit, the wall faded away into tiny blue sparkles that found their way towards Khione. This continued until finally, the wall was completely gone. As soon as the wall completely fell away, the creatures rushed out.

"Khione!" the creatures squealed as they stampeded towards her. Khione held her arms out, then froze.

"Excellent," the mages heard Beckett's voice drawl as a lone figure appeared on the mountainside, panting.

"Beckett!" Erza exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Khione's eyes narrowed. Beckett smirked.

"I had a feeling you would come here, _princess_," Khione stared at him.

"Princess?" he nodded, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That's right," he turned to the Fairy Tail mages. "Ever heard the story of the lost princess?" Lucy nodded.

"I think I remember hearing a story about that when I was a kid. Something about the lost daughter of the King of Fiore. Wasn't she cursed or something like that?" Beckett nodded.

"Years ago, the King of Fiore had his first child. It is said that the moment she was born, ice covered the room, and the king knew she had been touched by magic. The princess was gifted with extraordinary ice powers, but alas, she knew not how to control them. The king already thought his daughter was some kind of monster, and, when she accidentally hurt her younger sister, Hisui, in a fight over a doll, he ordered for her to be imprisoned and disowned her."

"That's terrible," Rose breathed.

"However, her mother, the Queen, dearly loved her child, and, in the middle of the night, escaped with her to a nearby mountain, where no-one would find them and know of her daughter's magic. They say as they were climbing the mountain, the princess's powers went out of control and created a blizzard that killed her mother. The next day, the Queen was found, dead, but the princess was nowhere to be found."

"That's enough talk," Khione said, "what do you really want Beckett?" He shook his head.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," he replied. "Though the young princess was nowhere to be found, another set of footsteps were found nearby. Dragon footsteps." Khione's eyes widened. Beckett smirked, "Sound familiar?"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Lost Princess of Fiore

**CLARIFICATIONS:**

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

-The bracelet was given to her by her dragon, Glacia

-Holly convinced the Fairy Tail mages to go rescue her

**A/N: **

Is Khione the lost Princess of Fiore? O.o

If she is, how come she doesn't remember?

Why is she so cold to everyone?

To my Holy Trilogy buddies, who do you think Rose was thinking of? *winks*

Tell me what you think below!

If you want to know when my next update is, please follow this story

Thanks for readin~


	5. The Lost Princess of Fiore

"Wait, you're the lost princess of Fiore?!" Natsu shouted as he turned to Khione.

"I…" she whispered, "I don't know what you're talking about. That's not me." She shook her head vigorously.

"Are you sure?" Beckett said, "How about we find out?" and, before anyone could do anything, he reached out and pulled the bracelet off her wrist.. The bracelet flew off and shone before it fell to the ground. Khione dropped to the ground, wide-eyed, and clutched her head.

"NO!" she shouted, cradling her head, as new thoughts and memories sprang into her mind.

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Give me the doll sissy!" Khione saw a young, green haired girl try to pull a doll from her hands._

"_No, it's mine!" she heard herself say. The green haired girl tugged even harder._

"_Give it!" she wailed, "I'm telling Daddy you're being mean!" The two girls continued to fight over the doll when the door burst open and a short man with a crown walked in._

"_Girls, what's wrong?" he asked, but Khione noticed he was only looking at the girl across from her. _

"_Sissy's being mean, she won't share with me! Daddy, tell her to stop," the girl complained. The man gave her a hard look._

"_She just had it!" Khione heard herself argue, but the man didn't listen. _

"_Now now, give your sis-" he began, but Khione felt a pulling sensation in her gut as anger rose in her. _

"_NO!" she yelled, closing her eyes, and a strong gust of cold wind threw the younger girl against the wall. When she opened her eyes once again, to her horror, the girl lay against the wall, motionless. The man turned to her, a look of hatred in his eyes. Khione squeezed her eyes shut…._

* * *

"NO!" Khione screamed, and found herself on the mountain again.

"Khione, are you okay?" Holly worriedly asked.

"I bet you didn't know that that bracelet your dragon gave you was actually a seal for your painful memories," Beckett sneered.

"So you _are _the lost princess of Fiore?" Lucy said, walking towards her. Khione backed away from the blonde, hands in front of her.

"Stay away from me," she cried.

"What?" Beckett taunted "Don't want to hurt another person?"

"Shut up!" Khione cried, holding her hands to her head.

"Why don't you just let me end your pitiful life?" Beckett said, "It'll spare many lives." Khione squeezed her eyes shut.

"Khione watch out!" as if in slow motion, Khione saw Beckett shoot a beam of concentrated magic at her. Before it could hit her though, Gray jumped in front of her and the blast sent him into a rock, where he hit his head and collapsed like a rag doll. She didn't even notice the cries of his friends as they ran towards him, staring at his limp figure in horror. _No…_

"That's right," Beckett yelled, "you're a monster, look, another person got hurt because of you!"

"No…" Khione whispered, a mini blizzard forming around her as she backed towards her castle, "no… no… NO!" she ran through the doors and shut them with a bang, and a powerful blizzard surrounded the castle, hiding it and preventing anyone from coming near it.

"Let's go!" Rose yelled over the howling wind. Lucy looked to where the castle was.

"But…"

"We can't do anything now!" Erza said, "We need to get help for Gray!" Lucy nodded, and the Fairy Tail mages made their way down the mountain.

* * *

_Yes, those traitors are finally gone, _Beckett thought, and made his way to the castle, shielding his eyes. He didn't make it far though. Before he could come within reach of the castle, an icicle shot out from the ground and went straight through him. _That witch…_ were his last thoughts before everything went black.

* * *

From inside the castle, Khione looked after the Fairy Tail mages as a tear trickled down her cheek, glistening as it fell to the ground. The creatures stood in a somber silence as they sadly watched their friend.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A Place to Belong

**CLARIFICATIONS:**

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

-Beckett used a device to shoot magic at her, he's not a mage

-Khione's the lost Princess of Fiore

-The green-haired girl in the flashback is Hisui, and the man is the King of Fiore

-Gray is not dead

-Beckett is dead

**A/N: **

Sorry for the short chapter! But this is just a bonus chapter since I've already updated twice...

Khione is the lost Princess of Fiore O.o

Gray gets hurt trying to protect Khione T-T

What will happen next?

Tell me what you think below!

If you want to know when my next update is, please follow this story

Thanks for readin~


	6. A Place to Belong

"GRAY-SAMA!" were the first words Gray heard when his consciousness came around. He inwardly groaned, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Where am I?" he croaked, slowly raising himself up, to find himself lying on a bed in Porlyuscia's house,

"Drink this human," Porlyuscia commanded as she shoved something vile down his throat that made him gag. He looked around at his surroundings to see much of the guild gathered there.

"You were out for a week," Erza explained, "that blast Beckett shot hit pretty hard." Gray stared at her.

"A week?!" she nodded.

"Juvia was so worried about her beloved Gray-sama!" Gray chose to ignore her.

"What about Khione?" he asked. Silence. For some reason, no one would meet his eyes. An uneasy feeling rose in his stomach, "What? What happened to her?"

"Nothing," Lucy replied, "she's not hurt or anything, it's just that…"

* * *

High up on the North Mountain, a majestic ice castle glistened in the few rays of sunlight that managed to penetrate the thick layer of clouds above.. Inside the castle, a girl with hair as white as snow lay sleeping in a grand room.

"NO!" Khione bolted in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. Her breath came out in short bursts as she wildly looked around at her surroundings. It was then that Khione noticed the icy walls that told her she was in her bedroom. Oh, it was just another nightmare… she thought, cradling her head. Ever since her memories had been revealed, each night was a recurring nightmare of all the people she had harmed in her life. Hisui, her mother, and most recently, that boy, Gray.

"Another nightmare Khione?" Holly asked, worriedly looking at her friend. Khione didn't answer her.

"Why am I cursed?" she wondered, not speaking to anyone in particular. "Why must I bring harm to everyone, even the ones I care about?" Holly's eyes filled with tears as she watched her friend's eyes, eyes full of pain and sadness.

* * *

"You're thinking about him aren't you Khione?" one of the fairies asked as Khione stared at the barren landscape that separated her from the rest of humanity.

"Huh?" Khione turned from the window.

"Khione, we know you're thinking about him."

"I'm just wondering if he's okay, that's all."

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?" one of them suggested. Khione stared at her in disbelief.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"First of all, I can't leave you guys alone. Second of all, it's not… safe for me to be around people. Also, I don't even know where he is."

"So you have thought about it!" Khione's face flushed red.

"W-what?!" They giggled.

* * *

"Khione, come here!" Holly pulled her over to the entrance.

"What?" Khione's stared in confusion at all the creatures gathered by the door.

"Khione, we have something to tell you."

"A few years ago, you and Holly came to live with us here in the North Mountain. We've grown fond of you and think of you as one of our own. However-"

"However?" Khione asked, not sure she wanted to know where this was going.

"However, we believe the time has come for you to leave and find your place in this world." Khione's eyes widened.

"You're kicking us out?!"

"No," they hurriedly assured, "after seeing those mages from the South, we know that a place like a guild, where you can interact with other mages and become part of something bigger is where you really belong."

"But I…"

"No buts, Beckett is gone so he's no longer a threat, a guild is the best place for you to control your magic, and, Fairy Tail is in a place called Magnolia Town. We only want the best for you Khione." Khione stayed silent.

"Khione?" Holly started, "I think they're right." Khione sighed.

"I know."

* * *

"I'll miss you guys," Khione whispered as she hugged each of the creatures.

"We'll miss you too!" they cried, "Take care of yourselves!"

"You too!" and with that, Khione and Holly left the place they had called home for so many years, not knowing if they would ever come back.

* * *

"Come on Khione!" Holly exclaimed, dragging the ice dragon slayer off the train compartment. Khione groaned.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this," she complained, "I am never riding a train again!" Holly sighed.

"Let's go," and Khione let herself be dragged away.

* * *

As they walked through the streets, Khione noticed people giving her strange looks.

"Who's that?"

"I've never seen her before."

"Is that an Exceed? Another Dragon Slayer?!"

"Why is it so cold?" Khione did her best to ignore the whispers and stares as she walked up to a townsperson.

"How do I get to Fairy Tail?" The man jumped at being addressed and gave her a strange look.

"Just keep on going straight 'till the third right, it's hard to miss." Khione nodded.

"Come on Holly, let's go! and she quickly pulled the small Exceed through the streets getting as far away from people as possible.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Monster

**Clarifications:**

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

-Khione is a Dragon Layer so she has motion sickness

**A/N:**

I wrote this entire chapter on the plane, so I hope it's not too bad...

Sorry if it was kind of cheesy

Khione is in Magnolia!

Tell me what you think down below!

Remember to follow this story so you know when my next update is!

Thanks for readin~


	7. Monster

"Is it just me or did the temperature just drop in here?" Macao said.

"Yeah," Wakaba agreed. They all shivered as a white-haired girl entered.

"Hello, h-how can I help you?" Mira greeted, her teeth chattering. The girl looked around at the shivering guild members and seemed to falter.

"Umm..."

"Is Gray here?" the guild stared in surprise as a small purple exceed appeared.

"An Exceed?!"

Mira was the first to recover from her shock. "Gray is on a mission right now," she answered.

"So he's okay?" the girl asked. Mira nodded. The girl sighed as if she were relieved.

"Is there something you wanted to tell -" but the girl had already left, taking the cold with her.

"What was that about?" Cana said from behind a barrel.

* * *

"Khione that was kind of rude..." Holly said as she tried to keep up with her friend. "Why'd you leave? Is something wrong?"

"Did you see the way they looked at me?" Khione asked, agitated, "The way everyone in this town looks at me? Everywhere I go, I only bring the cold, I can't help it."

"Khione..." Holly said, as the air slowly became colder and snowflakes floated down from the sky above.

"I don't belong here," Khione continued, unaware of the snow, "I don't belong anywhere."

"Khione, you're making it snow," Holly exclaimed and tapped her, catching Khione's attention. Khione followed the snowflakes as they slowly drifted down.

"See," she cried, "this is what I mean." and stormed off, Holly worriedly flying after her.

* * *

"Snow?" Rose wondered as they walked back from their mission. "I thought you said that it never snows in Magnolia." Erza looked up at sky, thousands of delicate flakes floating downwards.

"It doesn't," she answered, frowning.

"We'll worry about that later, let's get out of here first," Carla said, shivering. Always the opportunistic one, Happy tried to give her a hug.

"Don't worry Carla, I'll keep you warm," he declared.

"Not a chance tomcat," Carla replied, shoving him away.

As thy walked through town, they noticed all the townspeople wrapped in blanket and huddling together while children made snow angels on the ground.

"Welcome back," Mira greeted as they walked into the guild, looking great as usual in a thick parka.

"Why is it snowing?" Erza asked, Mira shrugged.

"No one knows," she answered, then she turned to Gray. "Someone came in and asked about you today." Gray looked at her, surprised.

"Who?" she shrugged.

"She just asked if you were okay and left."

"What did she look like?" Gray asked.

"She had white-hair and blue eyes, about your age," Mira answered, the group gasped.

"Did she have an Exceed?" Mira nodded.

"She was rather... cold if you ask me," Cana added from behind the bar. The group all looked at each other.

"Khione," they said in unison.

"What is she doing here?" Lucy wondered.

"Let's go find her," Rose said, "I bet she has something to do with this snow." They nodded.

"Natsu, lead us to her, Erza commanded, and the group followed Natsu out.

* * *

Khione!" Khione jumped at the sound of her name. _It can't be..._ she thought, immediately recognizing the voice and the scents.

"Is that...?" Holly asked, looking to her. Their suspicions were confirmed as Gray and the other Fairy Tail mages stepped from the blizzard.

"S-stay away from me!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut as images flashed through her mind. Gray took a step closer.

"What are you doing?" he shouted over the howling wind. She backed away.

"Please, don't come any closer!" she pleaded, her hands in front of her, "I don't want to hurt you." a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Stop this snow!" Gray said, Khione shook her head.

"Don't you see?" she asked, "I can't! I'm a monster!" she turned her back to them and began walking away.

"No you aren't," Khione's eyes widened as she felt Gray grab her by her arm. He made her face him. "I don't think you're a monster, I think you're a good person who would do anything to protect her friends." Khione dropped to the ground.

"You do?" she whispered, he nodded and gestured to the others.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they do too," the mages all nodded in agreement. The wind slowly died down, leaving Khione kneeling on the ground.

"Come join us at Fairy Tail," Gray said, holding out his hand, "we'd love to have you there." Khione nodded and let him help her up as Holly smiled with happiness. _Maybe this is where I belong_..

* * *

"It's you again!" Macao exclaimed as he saw Khione enter the guild. Khione backed away, the air around her becoming chilly.

"I… uh-" she jumped as she felt Gray place his hand on her shoulder, Khione turned to look at him as, from across the room, Juvia glared at the girl.

"This is Khione, she's joining the guild," he said. Rose nodded.

"Gray's right, meet Khione, the Ice Dragon Slayer." At those words, the guild went silent.

"Ummm,... is something wrong?" Khione asked. The guild burst into chatter.

"We have another Dragon Slayer!"

"We thought 3 was a lot!"

"Let's see another guild who has 4 dragon slayers!"

"Welcome to the guild! I'm Mira!" a pretty white-haired girl walked towards her, "Where would you like your guild mark?" Khione stuck out her left hand and Mira pressed the stamp, a frosty blue guild mark appeared.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Juvia's Jealousy

**Clarifications:**

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail

-Khione is a Dragon Slayer so she has motion sickness

**A/N:**

I wrote this entire chapter on the plane, so I hope it's not too bad...

Sorry if it was kind of cheesy

Khione is in Magnolia!

To my Holy Trilogy fans, look forward to some Rose and Sting moments ^_^

Tell me what you think down below!

Remember to follow this story so you know when my next update is!

Thanks for readin~


	8. When the Snow Thaws (Sequel) Preview

Khione sighed, content, as she watched the sun dip below the horizon from the small apartment that she shared with Holly. It had been almost a year since they had joined the guild and, much to her surprise, she loved it. Though she missed life on the mountainside with her old friends, there were so many things she loved about being in the guild, not that she would admit that to anyone of course. A smile spread across the face as she thought about the experiences that she had shared with the guild.

As she walked into the bedroom, Holly stopped when she saw Khione smiling to herself by the windowsill,. Hearing her footsteps stop, Khione turned around.

"Is something wrong Holly?" Holly shook head, and Khione turned back to continue looking out the window, the same smile on her face, _Khione smiles so much now_, Holly thought happily, _I'm sure the others have noticed too._ She waddled up to Khione and jumped into her arms as the two watched the sunset together.

* * *

Khione woke up, her neck sore from falling asleep at the window. She looked out to see that the sun had already risen. _Where's Ho- _she thought sleepily and looked down to see the tiny Exceed curled up in her lap, her chest rising and falling as she slept. Khione gently lay Holly on the bed as she got ready for the day.

After getting ready, Khione came to the fun part… waking Holly up. She laughed to herself as she place her hands on the sides of Holly's tiny head and slowly began chilling the air around her. Holly stirred in her sleep.

"So… cold… stop…." she mumbled, Khione giggled, "KHIONE!" Holly bolted up to see a laughing Khione above her, hands on the sides of her head. She pouted, "Meanie! What was that for?" but Khione just kept laughing.

"Come on sleepyhead," she teased, "time to wake up."

* * *

"What are we going to do today Khione?" Holly asked as they walked the cobbled road towards the guild hall. As they passed by the rows of houses, the townspeople gave her friendly smiles and waves, recognizing her as a member of Fairy Tail, little acts that lifted her spirits.

"I don't know," Khione she replied, as the large structure drew nearer "I guess we'll see when we get there."" Holly nodded, satisfied, and landed on her shoulder as they stopped in front of the massive guild doors, sounds of yelling and banging heard from the inside. Khione took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever catastrophe was going on in there and blew the doors open with a gust of cold wind.

"AHHHHHH!" Khione turned to see a screaming Natsu flying towards her, presumably as a result of whatever fight he and Gray were having. She narrowed her eyes at him. Across the room, Happy gulped.

"Natsu watch out!" he cried, Natsu towards Happy voice, unaware of the fate he was about to meet..

"Huh?" and his eyes widened as turned to see Khione glaring at him. He frantically waved his arms and legs around, trying to divert himself from her path but it was too late.

**BAM!** The whole guild winced as Khione's fist connected Natsu's head and flung him across the room, crashing into a wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you Natsu?! Watch where you're going!" Khione yelled, and walked towards Gray, a chilly aura enveloping her. The whole guild watched in trepid silence as she stepped up to his face and… flicked him in the forehead.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. The guild sighed in relief, afraid that she would have done something worse like she had to Natsu and went back to what they were doing before. Khione crossed her arms.

"You should know better than to get into fights with Natsu," was all she said before walking away towards where Rose and Issac were standing. Issac looked to Khione in amusement.

"I think you're worse than Erza," he remarked, pointing to a still unconscious Natsu. Khione just shrugged.

"They were being annoying." Rose just laughed as the other guild members sweatdropped.

"Are we going on a job today?" Holly asked, Rose shook her head, and looked toward the stage.

"Nope, Gramps is making an announcement. That's why Issac and Gajeel are here for once." Khione followed her gaze and saw Makarov standing on a chair, arms crossed, surveying the guild.

"What's-?" Rose motioned for her to be quiet.

"You'll see." Khione nodded and listened as Makarov cleared his throat. The whole guild went silent, even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting. _What could be so important? _Khione wondered.

"I am happy to announce that Fairy Tail will once again be competing in the Grand Magic Game," Makarov announced...

* * *

Read the rest of this chapter on the real story's page, the story is called When the Snow Thaws, thanks for reading~


End file.
